


Only Mine

by Valeska69



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeska69/pseuds/Valeska69
Summary: Jeremiah makes sure Bruce knows who he belongs to.





	Only Mine

Bruce arched his back in pleasure, his head falling back as he let out a loud moan. Jeremiah was the cause of this. 

Their they were, on one of the many couches in Wayne Manor. Jeremiah was pressed against the couch, with Bruce’s back pressed against his chest. The older mans hands were currently in Bruce’s pants, stroking him up and down at a fast pace. His head was thrown back on Jeremiah’s shoulder, to lost in pleasure to notice.

“Mine, only mine” whispered Jeremiah into Bruce’s ear, almost growling it out. He continued his pace, rubbing up and down against Bruce’s hard member. At this point Bruce was close, so undeniably close it hurt. Jeremiah kept drawing him closer, then pulling away, it was an agonizing process.

“P-Please...Im so close” he moaned out, his voice breaking at the end as he let out another moan. Jeremiah was currently biting his neck, leaving dark purple marks all over his neck, so people would know that Bruce was owned by someone, and that he isn’t theirs. 

Jeremiah could feel pre cum drip out of the tip, knowing Bruce was very close he rubbed even faster, his thumb tracing over the tip. But then he stopped again, listening to Bruce’s whines and pleads as if they were a symphony of tunes he could listen to forever. 

“Jerem-....please!” He nearly sobbed out in pleasure, starting to become over stimulated to the point he could see white stars dance in his vision. Jeremiah decided that was enough and held the base of his hard member, eyeing Bruce dominantly.

“Who do you belong to, huh?” asked Jeremiah in a stern voice, not letting Bruce cum just yet.

“Y-You! You, only you, always you” he said, nearly screaming it out as he felt his eyes water, wanting to so badly let go of his release. Jeremiah smiled against his neck, rubbing him up and down, this time not stopping. 

“Good Boy” said Jeremiah, sated and pleased by his response. That, and the fact that he was being rubbed even faster drew him over the edge. With a loud wanton moan, his back arched again as liquid white lines shot out of his hard member. Bruce’s eyes were squeezed closed, his facial features lost in lust and pleasure. 

Jeremiah licked the cum off his hand, swallowing it happily as he gave Bruce a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. Without warning Jeremiah moved off the couch, pressing Bruce against it this time as he began to take off the younger males underwear, throwing it to the side carelessly. He then took off his own pants, not wasting anytime lining himself up with Bruce’s entrance, pushing in. 

“A-Ahh!” moaned out Bruce in pleasure, as well as pain as he felt himself being stretched, feeling full. Jeremiah let out a couple moans himself, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Bruce’s hole. 

He began to thrust in and out Bruce, each time going deeper inside of boy. Jeremiah easily found the younger boys prostate, this causing Bruce to moan uncontrollably. Jeremiah continued to pound into Bruce, his anger and jealousy spiking up a bit as he thought of the little bitch Bruce considered a friend. 

“I bet the little bitch could never make you feel like this” growled Jeremiah as he thrusted deeper and deeper into Bruce, his whole member disappearing inside of the younger male. 

Bruce’s eyes began to water again, his head titled back in lust and pleasure. Jeremiah watched him, anger and pleasure clearly shown in his eyes. He could feel himself become closer, his thrust becoming sloppier. “I want you to cum with me Bruce” growled Jeremiah, Bruce nodding his head frantically.

They both could feel their climaxes coming, Bruce now had tears rolling down his cheeks as his prostate was slammed into repeatedly. 

“Cum for me” whispered Jeremiah and that’s what Bruce did. He whimpered and moaned, cuming again for the second time that night, and so did Jeremiah. He came inside of Bruce with a powerful thrust, soon pulling out as he panted. 

Jeremiah cleaned them both off, making sure his cum was still inside of Bruce. Then he laid down onto the couch, pulling Bruce onto his chest. The older male pressed a soft chaste kiss on Bruce’s forehead, smiling down on him, fully sated.

“I love you” whispered Bruce, his eyes falling closed as his head rested on Jeremiah’s chest. 

“I love you too” said Jeremiah softly, playing with Bruce’s hair, humming contently as he closed his eyes as well. Soon both fell asleep, smiles on their faces.


End file.
